First Love of a Fool
by caiyt
Summary: This is a fiction about the past of the Faculty Staffs of Alice Academy... Namely, Jinno and Serina... this story is filled with a twist you would surely enjoy. :


_Love chooses no one in particular… It could happen to anyone… in any time… in any place… As long as it just happens… It's up to the two persons involve to choose… whether to take and stand for it… or… to be a coward and stay away… _

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not my creation… If it was I wouldn't be writing this and you wouldn't be reading this either…

**Author's Notes: **This is a fiction regarding the past of the faculty staffs of Alice Academy specifically speaking Jinno and Serina. I just got curious about Jinno so I was encouraged to write a fiction about him… I felt a sudden brain blast… 'What if he had a first love, an inspiration of some kind?' So I tried my luck and wrote this fiction entitled… "First love of a Fool"

**Reminder: **Okay I know Jinno is pretty old for Serina since Jinno is currently 38 and Serina being 29. Hey, by the way Misaki (biology teacher) is same age as of Narumi 27.

---

**First Love of a Fool**

By: Caiyt

---

'Summer's almost over so I better get ready with my Lesson Plans.' Jinno said as he stands up from his really comfy sofa. He went to his working table and started browsing the piled books on top of his table. He accidentally knocked down a picture frame. He bent down and picked it up. When the picture showed, he let out a deep sigh.

'Why'd did she change? What if I did turn back?' he thought regretting what he didn't do years before. He placed the frame next to his mug of hot chocolate. He heard a mild knock on his door.

"Uncle? Excuse me May I come in?" a small feminine voice said. He unlocked the door and turned the knob around.

"What is it?" Jinno asked the 10 years old girl in front of him.

"Uhm… Uncle, I came here because Ms. Crystal sent me to give this to you." She handed him the box of cookies. She was referring to Serina the teacher who has a crystal ball and has an Alice of sight. This young girl is Jinno's niece. She is the daughter of Jinno's deceased sister. Her name is Minami.

"You know, Minami, you should really stop calling Ms. Serina Ms. Crystal. You're no longer in nursery." He told her and added, "She sent you? Then tell her that I do appreciate her kindness but, I don't eat cookies." Jinno replied after handing over the box to his niece.

"But Uncle Ms. Crystal, I mean, Ms. Serina told me to give this to you." Minami insisted and she pushed back the small box of cookies to Jinno's hands.

"Ok then, let her receive my gratitude for this gift. You may now leave."

After that he shut the door close. He walked towards his sofa. He placed the box on his centre table. He just stared at it.

'Why'd she send me this?' he thought. 'Is she insulting me? What's the big idea?' He sat back and tilted his head on the headboard of the sofa. He closed his eyes and reviewed the past…

---

"_Jinno-sempai! Come here." A blonde girl with a translucent mane who maybe is in the age of 17 said._

"_What do you want now?" Jinno asked as if irritated. He flipped his brown hair. He stared at the cute girl in front of him. He knew quite well that he was older for 9 years but he doesn't care at all. He's 26 yet still single. He devoted his years teaching in the academy._

"_Narumi-chan wanted to throw a goodbye party for all the 7 of us!" she said excitedly._

"_That Narumi! He just wants to have Mikan's Mom (__**A/n: **__I don't know her name… Sorry) all to himself… Why'd he have to include us!" he said roughly._

"_You know what Jinno-sempai, sometimes I really can't believe that you're a teacher!" she giggled._

"_What did that have to mean?" he said giving her a threatening look._

"_Jinno-sempai, please you don't have to be rude." She grabbed his hands tight and dragged him to the Northern Forest._

_He blushed. He always does whenever she comes near him. He tried to hide his face._

"_Hey! Jinno-sempai are you okay? You're red." She said as she let go of his hands. She looked at his face intensely._

"_No, no, I'm fine really I am." He avoided her eyes. He did not want Serina to see him blushing. It was really not like him when he blushes._

_(__**A/n: **__Jinno was like an exact replica of Ruka's face except that Jinno has brown hair while Ruka's a blonde.)_

_Indeed Jinno liked Serina. It was impossible for him not to like her. She had the sweetest smile, the kindest eyes, and a mild aura, yet he could not have her… Not because he is older, but, it's because his friend already dedicated his heart for her. How could he ruin their friendship just for love? _

"_Come on, Jinno-sempai, speak up! What's wrong with you?" Serina said as she puts her hair behind her ears._

"_I'm fine. Let's just go." Jinno replied his common line whenever he wanted either of his friends to stop talking. He could even consider it his signature of some sort._

_They walked back to the tracks of the forest and entered a not so familiar hut. It was made of wood and wines. It was covered with scented flowers. They could hear Narumi's voice from outside. He was having another of his debates with Misaki who has an Alice that controls plants. Noda was trying to calm them up._

"_Good day, everyone! Sorry we're late!" Serina greeted all of them in the room. They all turned their heads and had a blaming look on their faces. _

"_When was the last time when you weren't late?" They all yelled in unison._

"_Sorry guys!" she just said as she scratched her head. She headed to (Mikan's Mom) and placed her crystal ball in the middle of the table._

_Narumi noticed Jinno was in his usual spot… the stairs. He was looking out the window as always. He seemed to be thinking hard again._

"_Sempai! What's up?" Narumi gave him a gentle tap on his shoulders. _

"_Huh? Fine… We just had to do and errand." Jinno replied._

_Narumi was shocked by his answer. He wasn't asking him where they were. That he knew that Jinno is fighting a problem. It was like Jinno to drift in dreamland on sunny mornings._

"_Go on, sempai. Tell me what's bothering you!" Narumi insisted. He was 15 yet too annoying, that's why he always had a fight with Misaki._

"_It's none of your business!" Jinno yelled out of the blue._

_He headed towards the door and slammed it hard on their faces. Each of them in the room looked at each other and had questioning looks on their faces._

"_Serina! What's wrong with him?" Narumi asked her._

"_I dunno? He's been acting weird." Serina replied._

"_Hey Serina-sempai try to look for Jinno-sempai." Reo told her._

_She went to her crystal ball and saw him. She decided that she has to speak to him. She really HAD to. She went out the hut and headed straight to Jinno. Misaki wanted to escort her but Narumi and Reo shook their heads. (Mikan's Mom) collected the glasses of juice and plates. She brought it to the sink to be washed. Noda by now was lost in his time travels, AS ALWAYS._

---

"_Jinno-sempai?" _

"_Leave me alone!" he shoved her hand away._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. She was really puzzled by his sudden change of aura. _

"_You wanna know what's wrong? I am wrong! You are wrong! This is wrong!" he yelled._

"_How can you say? What do you mean?" Serina sat opposite to the tree he was leaning from. He moved away slightly, but, she reached for his hands._

"_Come on tell me… I wanna know… Get me involved…" she closed her eyes and held his hands tighter._

"_You wanna know? Well here's what you've gotta know!" he shouted. "I… I… I can't say it…" with that he stood up and walked away._

_She saw cracks of lightning surrounding him._

_As he walked away he said…_

"_I love you!"_

---

_Jinno woke up from his dream. He wiped his sweat that as drifting on his forehead._

"_Not her again… in my dreams…"_

"_Stupid dreams…"_

"_Stupid love…"_

"_Stupid me…!"_

_---_

**Author's End Notes: **Hope you liked it. 


End file.
